The majority of “controlled-release” drug delivery systems known in the prior art (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,410 to Sears which describes drug release from capsules which are enzymatically labile) are incapable of providing drugs to a patient at intervals and concentrations which are in direct proportion to the amount of a molecular indicator (e.g., a metabolite) present in the human body. The drugs in these prior art systems are thus not literally “controlled,” but simply provided in a slow release format which is independent of external or internal factors. The treatment of diabetes mellitus with injectable insulin is a well-known and studied example where uncontrolled, slow release of insulin is undesirable. In fact, it is apparent that the simple replacement of the hormone is not sufficient to prevent the pathological sequelae associated with this disease. The development of these sequelae is believed to reflect an inability to provide exogenous insulin proportional to varying blood glucose concentrations experienced by the patient. To solve this problem several biological and bioengineering approaches to develop a more physiological insulin delivery system have been suggested (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,387 to Brownlee et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,506, 5,902,603, and 6,410,053 to Taylor et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0202719 to Zion et al.).
Each of these systems relies on the combination of a multivalent glucose binding molecule (e.g., the lectin Con A) and a sugar based component that is reversibly bound by the multivalent glucose binding molecule. Unfortunately, Con A and many of the other readily available lectins have the potential to stimulate lymphocyte proliferation. By binding to carbohydrate receptors on the surfaces of certain types of lymphocytes, these so-called “mitogenic” lectins can potentially induce the mitosis of lymphocytes and thereby cause them to proliferate. Most mitogenic lectins including Con A are selective T-cell mitogens. A few lectins are less selective and stimulate both T-cells and B-cells. Local or systemic in vivo exposure to mitogenic lectins can result in inflammation, cytotoxicity, macrophage digestion, and allergic reactions including anaphylaxis. In addition, plant lectins are known to be particularly immunogenic, giving rise to the production of high titers of anti-lectin specific antibodies. It will be appreciated that mitogenic lectins cannot therefore be used in their native form for in vivo methods and devices unless great care is taken to prevent their release. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,506, Taylor highlights the toxic risks that are involved in using Con A and emphasizes the importance and difficulty of containing Con A within a drug delivery device that also requires glucose and insulin molecules to diffuse freely in and out of the device.
The risks and difficulties that are involved with these and other in viva uses of lectins could be significantly diminished if an alternative controlled drug delivery system could be provided that did not require lectins.